Drama Total Dominatrix
by Shakapp
Summary: Ya han visitado islas radioactivas, han viajado al rededor del mundo e incluso han peleado con tiburones, pero nada los preparo para esto, la Dominatrix es una maquina que los puede transportar a cualquier mundo virtual, donde Cris los podrá atormentar aun mas, quien ganara la recompensa, podrán los chicos arreglar sus conflictos, llegaran a la fama, a alguien le interesa esto.
1. Los premios Dramatizamela

Drama Total Dominatrix

Capitulo 1.- Los premios dramatízamela

Cris Mclean.- Buenas noches fieles seguidores del drama, gente sin nada mejor que hacer que tonterías en la red, soy su guapísimo y carismático anfitrión Cris Mclean sean bienvenidos a la primera entrega de los premios Dramatízamela, donde premiaremos a lo mejor de Drama Total desde lo más doloroso, hasta lo más cursi, así que abróchense sus cinturones porque no solo verán a sus campistas favoritos después de dos años de ausencia, también revivirán los momentos favoritos con los que estos chicos, se volvieron famosos o arruinaron por completo sus vidas, debo darme el crédito por eso jajaja

Cris Mclean.- Miren aquí viene la limosina con los excampistas, bueno por lo menos muchos se vistieron formales para la ocasión, vamos con su forzada por demanda co anfitriona Blaineley, quien criticara de forma muy grosera a los asistentes, espero que mas de uno llore

Blaineley .- Gracias mi nada atractivo y molesto compañero, los chicos están bajando de la limosina, proporcionada por los organizadores claro esta, Blaineley se mofa evidentemente del fracaso de todos

Blaineley.- La primera es Heather vistiendo un vestido de noche blanco con la espalda descubierta y un gran escote enfrente y no puede faltar la clásica apertura a la altura de las piernas y sus zapatillas para variar blancas, oigan que alguien le diga a esta tipa que es una premiación no una boda, con quien se casara Alejandro, no lo creo el esta mmm "indisponible", Heather la mira con desprecio pero también mira al suelo como si recordara con tristeza

Blaineley .- La siguiente es Sierra, que patético ese vestido con florecitas alguien que le diga a esta chica que el amarillo con morado no va bien con las morenas, quien es el diseñador su mama, la coanfritriona dice en un tono de burla

La pobre Sierra a escuchar las palabras de la rubia se agarra los ojos y corre llorando hacia la recepción, Cris al ver la escena no pudo evitar echar su característica risa

Blaineley .- Miren quien viene ahí la besa novios, odiada por varios, amada solo por los delincuentes, Gwen que viste m…. como ella acostumbra su falda negra con un corcel morado, vaya trae unos lindos guantes largos de red y se dejo crecer un poco el cabello, dime chica fantasma donde dejaste a tu delincuente, tengo entendido que no se han visto desde su aparición momentánea en la venganza de la isla, vaya que se veían muy bien juntos,

La chica pálida se sonroja y balbucea mientras habla, yo… este…. Bueno….

Blaineley .-No me digas que terminaron

Gwen.- No solo no tuvimos tiempo, vivimos retirado sabes

Blaineley.- Y aun quieres estar con el

Gwen.- Claro – responde muy feliz – apacigua su emoción y responde mas seria -digo bueno tendríamos que ver

Blaineley.- si claro por la chica soy perfección, pero bueno lárgate que me quitas cámara –la rubia empuja a la palida y la saca de cuadro- Bueno miren ahora llega el chico multipersonalidad y su heroína novia, los cuales mmmmm con su vestimenta clásica ahora veo porque no triunfaron – se lleva la mano a la frente en forma de una gran L-

ahora viene Courtney vistiendo un traje ejecutivo que esta muy fuera de lugar

Courtney.- estoy estudiando leyes y seré la mejor necesito no solo pensarlo, si no también mostrarlo a los pobres perdedores de hoy, yo si triunfare, estorbas rubia sin chiste – empuja a la anfitriona y sale de lugar con una cara que demuestra una muy elevada confianza-

Blaineley.- bueno después de una desagradable chica viene un desagradable chico, visteiendo una chamarra de cuero con estoperoles, una playera de Bad religión, pantalones rotos y deslavados, acompañado de unas cadenas, o por dios se cambió el moikano por otro moikano – se da un golpe en la cabeza por lo estúpido que sonó- bueno ahora es mas abúndate el cabello no es solo una franja, y vaya se pinto el cabello de rojo, es un buen vestuario si no fuera porque esta noche es de gala – dice levantado los brazos-

Duncan.- Mira oxigenada el evento ya va empezar y no mediste bien tú tiempo, la mayoría ya está adentro y tu perdiendo el tiempo criticando

Blaineley.- No es tinte soy rubia natural

Duncan.- si claro yo mi moikano también es natural, el evento esta empezando – el tipo cierra las dos grandes puertas del anfiteatro con ambas manos, y habla tan fuete que se puede escuchar afuera de la premiación - a la otra preocúpate por presentarnos, no criticarnos, hasta luego chica accidentes

El tipo Punk busca su asiento de lado de la chica que estaba esperando ver con ansias, alcanza a ver el lugar y afortunadamente esta vacío, genial es su dia de suerte, avanza apresuradamente a su lugar, se sienta y toma la mano de la chica pálida, la cual se sonroja y se pone feliz.

Duncan.- que demonios son estas diademas – el tipo agarra una extraña diadema con cables y censores, que esta agarrada el descansa brazos de su silla

Gwen.- no lo se pero quieren que no lo pongamos, espero no nos laven el cerebro o aun peor, nos hagan revivir el horror de Drama Total

Duncan.- bueno no todo fue malo – ambos se miran con una mirada de complicidad

Gwen.- póntela que ya va a comenzar

Cris Mclean.- sean bienvenidos a la primera entrega de los premios dramatízamela, esta noche o demonios esta temblando – el presentador se agarra fuertemente del estrado mientras mira aterrorizado el show

Un hoyo se abre en medio de la tierra y unas horribles creaturas salen, la gente se aterra y corre por todos lados, entre las palabras de las horribles creaturas se distinguen pateasuelos y elimínenlos, las creaturas cargan armas están listos para una guerra

Que demonios son esas cosas, los chicos pueden dejar de correr como caballos sin cerebro, alguna vez Blianeley será buena en su trabajo, me podre ver más guapo, averígüenlo en la siguiente parte de la entrega de premios dramatízamela


	2. La Dominatrix

Capitulo 2.- La dominatrix

La gente corría de un lado a otro tropezando o estrellándose con cualquier cosa, Heather esta asustada se esconde detrás de los sillas y se tapa las orejas tratando de imaginar un lugar mejor, de pronto se da una bofetada y se dice – vamos no seas tonta, puedes hacerlo eres genial e inteligente así que deja de llorar y sobrevive- se arrastra atreves de los asientos y procura no ser detectada, corre hacia la puerta de emergencia pero es detenida por una bestia, la cual le apunta – maldita sea no pensaba morir así- cierra los ojos y solo oye los disparos.

El estruendo pasa y extrañamente ve a Alejandro delante de ella sosteniendo un arma

-Siempre te tengo que salvar, que arias tu sin mi - dice Alejandro en tono pedante

- Pero que demonio, donde has estado- dice la chica sorprendida

- No hay tiempo, agarra el arma de la cosa esa y vámonos

En otro lado de la sala Ducan toma a Gwen y le dice que se agache – todo estará bien debemos buscar alguna forma para salir de aquí, solo conserva la calma

-Es fácil decirlo, estoy aterrada- responde la chica pálida

-Tranquila esto me recuerda a los motines de la correccional así que tengo experiencia en estas cosas

-Claro pero no debemos ayudar a los demás

- Créeme es mejor no ir en grupos grandes por…

- ¡mira Courtney tiene problemas!- interrumpe Gwen

- Enserio ¿quieres ayudarla?

- que dices pensé que me conocías mejor- responde la gótica extrañada

- Solo lo digo por la forma que te trato las últimas veces, en fin esto es lo que aremos- el chico le susurra al oído de su linda acompañante

- Como es posible que muera de esta forma rodeada por dos animales grotescos, ni se atrevan a tocarme, asquerosas bestias – Dice Courtney con desprecio

La chica no lo puede creer estaba destina a ser una de las mejores abogadas del mundo y estas bestias le quitarían el privilegio al mundo de recibir su inteligencia, cierra los ojos imaginando un mejor lugar – Duncan, Gwen porque jamás pudimos conversar los 3 - piensa en lo que espera un trágico final

Duncan y Gwen derriban a las dos bestias que rodean a Courtney, Duncan encaja su cuchillo en la garganta del primer monstro y Gwen da una patada en la entrepierna al que falta

-Ya vamos de aquí, niña presumida – dice Duncan

- Presumida yo, lo dice el pedante, mentiroso, vándalo y futuro rey del crimen yo triunfare y a ti te veré caer, junto con tu palida novia- dice Courtney con una tono agresivo y una mirada llena de rencor

-Vámonos ya, no hay tiempo para reproches - dice Gwen enojada

El trio sale corriendo por hacia la puerta trasera

Mientras tanto, Sam, Mikey y Zoey escapan del lugar a hurtadillas

-Es mejor usar la inteligencia que luchar- dice Sam mientras se arrastra por el suelo

- Si peleamos moriremos, por favor cariño que no salga ninguna de tus personalidades lo echaran a perder y ahora es cuestión de vida o muerte- dice Zoey dirigiendo a Mikey

- Lo se tienes razón, are mi mayor esfuerzo, ups creo que choque con algo-

Mikey alza la mirada y alcanza ver a una bestia, la cual le apunta, todos cierran los ojos están asustados, se oye un disparo y la bestia cae, los tres alzan la mirada y ven a un chico alto de tes latina que viste una camisa azul y unos jeans negros, acompañados de unos tenis blancos y un saco negro, con el peinado clásico de raya en medio, a su lado hay una chica de cabello lila largo, viste una playera negra con estoperoles y un pantalón negro roto, tiene pircings en las cejas y labios

-Hola me llamo Gabriel y ella es Samanta, ya sabemos quienes son ustedes vasta de presentaciones larguémonos de aquí

En la puerta trasera del recinto se reúnen los tres grupos y se sorprende de verse aun con vida.

-No puedo creerlo siguen vivos los pobladores de perdedorlandia, creo que tiene que ver mas contigo verdad- dice Heather volteando a ver a Gabriel

-Eso no importa debemos salir de aquí, concéntrense carajo- dice Samanta

- Eso quiero pero la puerta no abre- responde Mikey

- Aun lado perdedor, abrir algo tan sencillo como esto es cosa de unos segundos- dice Duncan mientras rompe el cerrojo de la puerta

-Vámonos- Grita Gwen

Los chicos salen del edificio a toda velocidad de repente una luz se postra sobre todos

-Genial que sigue ser abducidos- dice Sam

- He escuchado que a los que se los llevan les meten sondas por el trasero- contesta Duncan en tono burlon

-Cierra la boca doncan no pasara nada de eso…. Pero que demonios ayúdenme tarados- la luz que esta postrada sobre Courtney la empieza a desintegrar poco a poco hasta que desparece

De repente todos se asustan y empiezan a desaparecer de la misma forma que Courtney

Al despertar se encuentran en la silla donde se sentaron en la entrega de premios pero el lugar es distinto, tienen una sensación de mareo y empiezan a vomitar

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunta Alejandro

-No lo se pero debemos investigar donde estamos- dice Gabriel

De una esquina sale Cris Mclean felicitando a los jóvenes- jajaja exelente justo como lo pensé, sean bienvenidos a la nueva temporada de Drama Total. Esta vez es titulada Dominatrix-

-Debi haberme imaginado que todo esto era obra tuya maldito demente- dice Courtney furiosa

- Tranquilos chicos empezare poco a poco, la silla donde se sentaron en los premios son especiales se llaman dominatrix y esas diademas que se pusieron se conecta a su cerebro y hacen un link con nuestros servidores, permitiendo que vivan en una realidad virtual, en esta nueva temporada ustedes competirán en un mundo virtual donde todo es posible

- Estas demente viejo yo ya estoy harto de esto- dice Duncan furioso

-Tranquilo tipo duro, esta temporada creo que el premio les gustara, este premio será lo que ustedes mas deseen, ya sea ir a la universidad, grabar un disco o incluso ser mas atractivo que yo jajaja como si eso pudiera pasar

- Y los demás, que paso con los demás asistentes- pregunta Gwen preocupada

-Tranquila chica mala los asistentes que fueron asesinados en el mundo virtual despertaban en este ilesos recostados en sus butacas, y fueron retirados del lugar, si claro el chef los saco a patadas

-Deja me ver si entiendo si participamos en tu concurso nos concederás cualquier deseo y no habrá riesgo de una isla peligrosa tiburones y mas- interrumpe Zoey

- Así es heroína de mandilones.

- Ok estoy dentro- dice Gwen

-Ya que ella entro yo también- responde Duncan

- Ok creo que todos están dentro, los equipos quedaran asi

Duncan, Gwen, Gabriel, Heather y Alejandro son los Hakers asesinos

Mikey, Sam, Samanta, Zoey y Courtney serán los Noobs gritones

-Hoy por ser el primer día se les permitirá dormir a todos en las instalaciones de lujo del edificio, pero una vez que los concursos inicien los perdedores se quedaran en la clase mediocre con comida del chef y literas mega durísimas

- Genial vamos a disfrutar vamos chicos- dice Mikey muy contento

Los chicos se retiran y piensan relajarse después del gran susto

-lo que no se les menciono a los concursantes- prosigue Cris- es que el dolor y las heridas que obtengan en la dominatrix lo sentirán en el mundo real jajajaja, no me vean a si no es mi culpa que los tontos no lean bien un contrato antes de firmar

Podrán los chicos soportar los horrores virtuales, podrán Gabriel y Samanta acoplarse al grupo, quien se llevara la recompensa, estos chicos sufrirán mas, descúbranlo en la siguiente emisión de Drama Total Dominatrix


	3. Drama en la instalación

-Que onda televidentes les habla su sexy anfitrión Cris "el Hombre" Mclean, en esta nueva temporada tendremos de todo, disparos, explosiones, golpes vaya habrá muchos golpes, pero también mucho más drama, notamos que a ustedes les gusta también las alianzas, los romances y los golpes bajos, así que decidimos darle mas tiempo a los chicos para que convivan y se destruyan unos a otros, en este episodio veremos como desarrolla la amistad, los celos y las intrigas, sean bienvenidos a mas Drama Total Dominatrix

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo esta ves volveré a ganar- dice Heather de forma arrogante

- Si claro y que pedirás un cajón lleno de sostenes marca ilusión, o un cerebro yo te recomiendo la segunda, te hace mucha falta- dice Gwen burlándose de la chica fresa

-Mira prima de Gasparin será mejor que te calmes- se para Heather de forma retadora

Ambas chicas se miran con desprecio aun no limado sus asperezas, antes de que se desgreñen entre las dos las separa Duncan

-Ok amo la pela de gatas pero no quiero verte pelear- dirige su mirada hacia Gwen

**Confesionario Heather**

Ok odio a Gwen de eso no hay duda, esa tipa no merecía llegar a la final contra mi en la primera temporada y jamás olvidare la alianza con Owen, pero lo que me sorprende es ver que Duncan nos para tendré que ver como reacciona Courtney y usarlo

**Confesionario Gwen**

La verdad puede parecer que soy conflictiva pero no es verdad, ver que Duncan reaccionara así no se tal vez no lo conozco del todo

-Maldición ya le estaba apostando a la señorita piernas sexys- dice Gabriel refiriéndose a Heather

- hay cuéntenos sobre ustedes, no sabemos nada, debemos ser amigos y llevarnos bien- dice Zoey con una sonrisa en el rostro

**Confesionario Courtney **

No puedo creerlo estos tipos son toda dulzura, ya entiendo por que Cris esta tan contento de que hayamos vuelto este programa es drama total no amistad total

-SI podría ser una gran oportunidad chicos cuéntenos algo sobre ustedes- dice Alejandro

-Pues solo fuimos a ver el espectáculo y cuando ocurrió el desastre me encontré a esta chica y tuve que salvarla, que poco masculino es que siempre te salve una chica- Contesta Gabriel

- Y esa es la historia no contarte nuestra forma de ser, eso se sabrá después solo les digo que si se meten conmigo están mas que muertos me escucharon- dice Samanta al grupo

**Confesionario Samanta **

Genial Gabriel no es malo, pero no es idiota hizo bien en no contar que somos gemelos a lo mejor podemos sacar ventaja de eso luego, podría hacer un juego con Duncan y Gwen por uff ese chico si es ardiente y he visto como miran Heather y Courtney a Gabriel que tenga ojos carmesí lo hace muy llamativo en fin cuidado peleles, su peor pesadilla ya llego

Duncan se acerca a Gwen para poder conversar con ella obviamente había vuelto por ella, Gwen se sentía feliz pero incomoda ya que Courtney los miraba con desprecio, para Gwen Courtney se volvió una buena amiga y ella jamás había tenido una amiga, es por eso que se siente tan mal quiere a Duncan incluso más que a Trent por que solo ríe y se la pasa bien con el pero no puede soportar la mira de courtney, asi que se aleja de Duncan de manera rápida diciendo –Estoy cansada me voy adormir adiós- empuja a Duncan y se va

**Confesionario Duncan **

Ok solo les diré que volví por Gwen y es incómodo que este Courtney, la verdad no quise herirla pero es que ya era más molesta que una patada en las nueces

Courtney y Duncan dejan el lugar sin dirigirse una palabra, Gabriel sigue a Courtney y Samanta a Duncan

-Hey tu chico rudo que fue eso, te rompieron el corazón- dice Samanta tocándose el pecho y burlándose de Duncan

- No es cosa que te interese cabellos de fresa- responde Duncan

- Tranquilo chico relájate, por que andas detrás de alguien que te desprecia-

- Solo déjame en paz antes de que me conozcas enojado

-que carácter por eso todas las chicas te rechazan después de un rato

Gwen se asoma por la puerta de su cuarto y Samanta de percata de eso

-Fue un placer charlar contigo guapo, haber cuando se repite la ocasión

Gwen cierra la puerta desilusionada y con una mirada muy triste

En el otro lado Gabriel para a Courtney

-Tranquila pequeña aboganster

-que demonios quieres

-Tranquila solo trato de ser amable, vi que te molesta mucho lo de Gwen y Duncan

- Y a ti que te importa

-tranquila solo quiero darte un consejo los tres deben de hablar para arreglar sus diferencias

- y a ti por que tanto te interesa

- por que no me gusta verte triste

-si lo que tu digas nos vemos luzer

- que tengas una linda noche

En la sala aún quedaba Alejandro y Heather

-y a que hora te disculpas- dice heather furiosa

-Disculparme por que

-por haberme abandonado por dos años no supe nada de ti sabes lo que es eso e- dice Heather al punto del llanto

-Lo siento estaba en recuperación en una especie de robot Cris me libero hace unos días…..

-como si me fuera a tragar eso- interrumpe Heather- como siempre todo es un juego para ti no

Heather se va triste del lugar y se dirige a su dormitorio

Alejandro hace lo mismo

Al día siguiente cris despierta a los concursantes con un cañonazo, muy bien concursantes comenzara el primer desafío todos pónganse su diadema y siéntense en sus sillas el viaje a la dominatrix comienza ahora

Que desafío les espera, Samanta puede ser más peligrosa que Heather y Alejandro juntos, por que nadie pela a Sam, Mikey y Zoey, por que Gabriel es tan amable, Duncan, Gwen y Courtney arreglaran sus diferencias o Samanta las ara más grandes, todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de Drama Total Dominatrix


End file.
